creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeffy's Bully (My version) (No SML)
The story goes like this: September 17, 2018 Jeffy went to school, he was going to class, before he went to class, he met a bad student, a bully, the bully appeared wearing some clothes which are against the school rules, he might wear a black jacket, yes, he wore a jacket, jackets are allowed to school, but shirts with brands of alcoholic beverages were not. Because this is a non-SML Jeffy episode, his mom will not be Rosalina, besides, he got Lily, his mother, but, only in episodes that don't contain any of SML content. Mario: "Ok, Jeffy, it's time to go to school, get ready." Lily: "Let's go, Jeffy...!" Mario: "Ok honey, i'm going to work, see you tonight!" Lily: "Bye!" At school... Lily: "Jeffy, now i have to go, my golden son, have a nice day!" But...In that moment, the bully appears. ???: "Nihihihihi!" Jeffy: "Oh, that guy seems bad, i think i will run away and go to class." ???: "I'm a bully, hahaha, my name is Darren, and i'm the bully of this school, i've been a bully in this school for many years, now, time for the great drama, the greatest drama ever! I will cause some trouble! HAHAHA!" Jeffy: "I don't want him to come with me to class, he's a bad Darren!" Teacher: "Class, today we will have a new student, his name is Jeffy, Jeffy, please take a sit, you will be sitting next to......Kendra, Kendra will be so happy and excited to be next to you." Kendra: "Hi, i'm Kendra, nice to see you!" Jeffy: "Nice to see you too, i'm Jeffy!" Teacher: "Ok class, today we will be drawing pictures for your freetime, take out your pencils and draw whatever you want." Darren: "HAHA!" Jeffy: "Gulp, ow, not him again..., ok, now i'm drawing my picture." Teacher: "Except for you, Darren, you will not draw any picture, instead, i will give you a lot of homework and i will give you a very difficult test with 100 questions!" Darren: "Why?" Teacher: "Because you were being a bully to others and your bad behavior." Jeffy: "Here's my picture!" Teacher: "Wow, this is a very great picture, good job Jeffy, you are very good at drawing, i will give you a reward, i will reward you, your reward is a new teddy bear, take good care of the teddy bear." Jeffy: "Thank you, teacher!" Teacher: "No problem, anyways class, let's play the name game, so i can know all of you, say your name, your birthday and your favourite color, let's start with Jeffy!" Jeffy: "My name is Jeffy, my birthday is August 26, and my favourite color is blue." Kendra: "Hello, my name is Kendra, my birthday is January 1, and my favourite color is dark green." Jeffy: "Hey, teacher?" Teacher: "Yes, Jeffy!" Jeffy: "Why do we play the name game?" Teacher: "Because this is your first day of school and you are a new student in this class, let's continue." Brian: "Hi, my name is Brian, my birthday is March 21, and my favourite colors are yellow and purple." Elmo: "My name is Elmo, my birthday is February 3, and my favourite color is red." Nicole: "My name is Nicole, my birthday is October 9, and my favourite colors are midnight blue and pink." Victor: "My name is Victor, my birthday is December 24, and my favourite color is green." Feebee: "Hi, i'm Feebee, my birthday is November 5, and my favourite color is orange." Darren: "GRRRRRR, MY NAME IS DARREN, MY BIRTHDAY IS KOOOOO, 542, AND MY FAVOURITE COLOR IS COLORLESS, I HATE COLORS! Wally: "My name is Wally, my birthday is September 28, and my favourite color is black." Teacher: "My name is Mrs. Chestnut, my birthday is July 4, and my favourite color is white." Teacher: "Ok class, break time!" Jeffy: "Excuse me teacher, i need to go to the bathroom, can i use the bathroom?" Teacher: "Ok, you may go." At the bathroom...Jeffy met Darren again... Darren: Hey Jeffy, wanna play some truth or dare? Jeffy: "No thanks, i don't wanna play with you, besides, i want to play with my friends, not with you, i'm telling the principal." Principal: "What is it, Jeffy?" Jeffy: "Darren is bullying me!" Principal: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THANKS FOR TELLING ME, JEFFY, OOOOOOOOOOOOO! DARREN! HOW DARE YOU BULLY JEFFY, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR THE REST OF THE SCHOOL YEAR, GO HOME RIGHT NOW!" Darren's dad: "DARREN, HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND, HOW DARE YOU BULLY A NEW STUDENT, THAT'S IT, YOU ARE SO GROUNDED GROUNDED FOREVER, NO TV, NO MOVIES, NO VIDEO GAMES, NO SUMMER, NO JUNE, NO SUMMER VACATIONS, NO DRINKING WATER FROM PLASTIC BOTTLES, NO TAKING WATER TO SCHOOL, NO DRINKABLE YOGHURTS, NO SODA, NO ADULT SHOWS, NO LAPTOP, NO COMPUTER, NO BULLYING, NO UNGROUNDED, NO UNGROUNDING YOU, NO SPANISH, NO BIGLET CHICKY, NO CHRISTMAS, NO EASTER, NO THANKSGIVING, NO HALLOWEEN, NO FOURTH OF JULY, NO JULY, NO AUGUST, AND FURTHERMORE, YOU WILL ONLY WATCH BABY SHOWS AND PLAY BABY VIDEO GAMES, OR ELSE, I WILL SEND YOU TO YOUR GRANDPARENTS' HOUSE AS FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Darren: "WAAAAAAAA, I EVEN HATE MY GRANDPARENTS, I HATE MY GRANDPA, I HATE MY GRANDMA." Darren's mom: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING TO YOUR GRANDPARENTS, YOU ARE STILL GOING TO HELL AND GROUNDED FOREVER!" At Jeffy's house... Lily: "How was school today, my sweetheart?" Jeffy: "School was fun, mommy!" Lily: "I'm so proud of you for behaving at school, as your reward, i will buy some parrots and canaries as your pets." Jeffy: "Thanks, mom, you are the best!" Lily: "I will tell your dad about this!" Category:Episodes Category:Lost Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Non-SML Jeffy Episodes (By Me) Category:SML